Ashley Potter
by n.m.k
Summary: Perdió a su madre... James nola deja en paz... Snape la odia y no sabe por qué... ¿Hay un peor comienzo de curso? Reviews, please!
1. Default Chapter

ASHLEY POTTER:

PRIMER AÑO

—Papá, mamá! Levántense rápido! —gritó la pequeña Ashley, que ya estaba vestida. Llevaba sus pantalones negros bajo una faldita corta rosa con una blusa que le había regalado Hermione Weasley. Su cabello, negro azabache, suelto y desordenado, esperando a que su madre la peinara.

—Ashley, son solo las 7 de la mañana!—replicó su madre

—Y cuanto tardo papá en comprar su varita?—pregunto su hermano mayor, James Sirius Potter, que también se había vestido.

—Además, queremos echar un vistazo a las escobas!—gritaron los dos a coro

—Ashley, no te compraremos una escoba, vas a entrar en primer año y a los de primero no se les permite tener escoba propia, eso sale en tu carta, acaso no la has leído?—le dijo Harry—En cuanto a ti, James, te lo daremos como regalo de cumpleaños, pues tu cumpleaños es en septiembre.

—Yo estoy de cumpleaños dentro de unos días! Es injusto!—se quejo Ashley.

Ashley vio con tristeza como James entraba emocionado a la tienda a comprar su escoba último modelo.

—Mamá, dame dinero para mi regalo, por favor?—pregunto dulcemente Ashley

—Claro

Ashley, con el dinero en mano, entro al Emporio de la lechuza y compro una linda lechuza blanca.

—Copo de nieve—susurró cuando la tomó—ese será tu nombre.

La lechuza ululó suavemente.

Cuando Ashley Salió, vio a James agitando un largo paquete

—Bicho! Mira esto!

—Mira, James!—dijo Ashley levantando la lechuza.

El primero de septiembre, Ashley, que estaba nerviosisima, se levanto muy temprano para ir al tren.

Entraron al anden nueve tres cuartos (N.A.: please, no se como ponerlo en números), Ashley vio a un chico rubio y muy…. guapo.

—Oye, Malfoy! Julio!—gritó una chica de largas trenzas

—Caro!—grito James al ver a la chica

—¿Qué "·/&/("·$(&$ quieres, Potter?

—Jijijiji, me parece que has sido rechazado, hermanito!—dijo Ashley entre risas

—Ashley, Ashley, Ashley… En realidad, no…

—Eh! Bart! Vienes o no?—grito William Weasley, al que Ashley y James llamaban primo, aunque no tenían parentesco sanguíneo.

—Bueno, Will, adiós Ash, adiós Caro!

—Una más de esa y le pego donde más le duele—dijo Carolina cuando James se fue

—Ash! No pensé que vendrías! Más bien creí que eras toda una squib!—gritó Carla Thomas

—Por qué dices que soy una squib?—preguntó enfadada Ashley

—Pues, porque siempre que intentaste crear la poción multi…—no puedo continuar por que Ashley, sonriendo a sus padres, le había yapado la boca

—Ellos aún no saben que fui yo y no James quien voló con la escoba de papá—le susurró por lo bajo a Carla

De pronto, vio a un chico de cabello castaño claro, muy largo.

—Bueno, mamá—la besó en la mejilla—, papá—lo besó también en la mejilla—adiós. Papá, que te vaya bien en el ministerio!

Salio corriendo tras el chico de pelo castaño (cosa que le costó, pues llevaba a rastras el baúl y una mochila). Lo encontró solo en un compartimiento en el tren.

—Esteee… disculpa, está ocupado ese asiento? Puedo sentarme?—pregunto Ashley

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno… me llamo Ashley…

—… Potter, hija de Harry Potter, ya lo se.

—Ah?

—La marca que tienes en la frente lo dice todo.

— Bueno… si. Y tú, como te llamas?

—Tonks, Germán

—Hijo de…

—Nymphadora Tonks, profesora de transformaciones

—Y… por qué tienes el apellido materno y no paterno?

—Es una encuesta? Oh, Potty, tanto te gusta?—preguntó repentinamente Julio Malfoy, que había abierto la puerta del compartimiento.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy—le espeto Ashley y cerró la puerta.

—por que mi madre y mi padre se separaron y mi madre me puso el apellido materno.

Ashley quedo asombrada. Que daría ella por apellidarse Chang en vez de Potter! Como detestaba que todo el mundo se quedara mirando la pequeña marca que tenia en la frente con forma de rayo, heredada de su padre!

—Ash! Aquí estabas!—dijeron en coro Hermione, Carla y Carolina

—Quién es ese?—preguntó Carolina

—Pueeeeeeees… se llama Tonks. Germán. Oye—le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza—pueden sentarse mis amigas aquí?

—aja

Se sentaron y 5 milésimas de segundo después apareció la bruja del carrito. Y Ashley, que había vivido comiendo esas golosinas, salto de pronto y dijo:

—10 ranas de chocolate y 3 cajas de grageas de todos los sabores… porfis.

—29 sickles.

—una rana—dijo German.

—2 sickles, querido

German tomo la rana, se la comio y le tiro el cromo a Ashley.

—Qué…—consiguió decir Ashley entre toda la comida

—Te la regalo—dijo antes de apoyarse y mirar por la ventana. Ahley tambien miro. Se sorprendió que se acabara de dar cuenta que llovia. Se acababa de dar cuenta que Copo de nieve estaba demasiado silenciosa.

—Ash… ven un momento!—Hermy la tomo por la manga y la saco, junto a las demas, del compartimiento.

—Explícate: saliste corriendo en la estación por seguir a Tonks, verdad? Te gusta Tonks, verdad?

—Epa, una pregunta a la vez. Pero te puedo responder ambas a la vez: si.

—Ya lo sabía, Ash, no nos puedes ocultar nada! Nosotras nos vamos a otro compartimiento, adiós!

—Eh, chicas!—grito en vano Ashley. Se rindió y entro al compartimiento.


	2. Explorando Hogwarts

**Sabela Malfoy: **Bueno, aquí tienes el 2º capitulo Es que tengo clases entonces me tardo mucho (sin mencionar que me tardo muchísimo tipiando). Algunos personajes son los mismos, pero la mayoría no. En realidad, los nombres están basados en los de mi clase, jajajajaja.

Ashley Potter, Capítulo 2: Explorando Hogwarts

Ashley se sentó nerviosa. Vio a Hermione sentada, mostrándole los pulgares, dándole apoyo, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"Ha, otra Potter, eh? Es la cuarta ya a la que tengo que seleccionar…. Veamos…… Veo una mente brillante, oh, si. Y también valor, mucho valor…"

—Ravenclaw!

Ashley bajó del taburete, se quitó el sombrero y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, junto a Hermy. Vio a su hermano fruncir el ceño desde la mesa de Gryffindor y a Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados desde Slytherin.

Fijó la vista en el taburete.

—Thomas, Carla

Ash sintió que pasaban siglos hasta que el sombrero gritó:

—Hufflepuff!

—Tonks, Germán!

—Slytherin!

—Uuuuuuu… tu querido Tonks es un sly!

Ashley miró a Germán, que conversaba con Malfoy.

Hermy negó con la cabeza mientras decía:

—Al menos compartiremos clases….

Seleccionaron al último, la profesora Tonks enrolló el pergamino y se fue a sentar a la mesa de los profesores.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts—dijo Mcgonnagal—Antes de que nuestros elfos nos sirvan la deliciosa comida que nos han preparado, tengo algunas informaciones que dar:

"Primero: El profesor Lupin estará un tiempo indisponible, así que el profesor suplente será Sybill Snape. Segundo: Recuerden que el bosque a orillas de los jardines está estrictamente prohibido, sí, Weasleys—añadió al ver las caras suplicantes de Lee y Christian Weasley (hijos de Fred y Angelina, que habían decidido seguir los pasos de su padre y de su tío) —, también para ustedes. Tercero: Algo que les alegrará mucho, es que hoy se les ha enviado una lechuza a sus padres con una autorización para los alumnos de 1º y 2º para que vayan a Hogsmeade. Bueno, y como se que no les gustan los discursos largos…."

—Y tanto—susurró Lee—ya lleva media hora hablando.

—"… ¡A COMER!"

Ante Ashley aparecieron toda variedad de comidas, desde tomates hasta carne recién asada.

Cuando terminó de comer, vio a James, William, Zacharias y a los gemelos Weasley.

—Oooohhh, Ash, ¿has decidido seguir el camino de mamá? La pequeña raven de la familia. En fin, bueno, para que sepas, nosotros 5 somos los reyes del quidditch. ¿Te explico, mini-raven? Will es el guardián, Zacharías es cazador, Lee y Christian son bateadores y yo—hizo un además para darse importancia— el buscador.

—Feliz por ti. ¿Y cuales son los otros dos cazadores?—pregunto en tono burlón Ashley

—Carolina Weasley y Angelina Wood—contestó Zacharías—En realidad, somos todos parientes de los antiguos jugadores de quidditch. Will es hijo de Ron y Hermione, Yo soy hijo de George y de Katie, Lee y Christian, de Fred y Angelina, James, de Harry y Cho, Carolina, de George y Katie y Angelina, de Oliver y una muggle, es increíble.

Ashley miró a Lee.

"Es guapo", pensó

Los chicos se retiraron, bueno, excepto Lee, miró a Ashley y le murmuró:

—Si quieres ir a golpear a tu hermano como en vacaciones, la sala común de Gryffindor es tras el retrato de la dama gorda, la contraseña es "ranas de chocolate".

—Primer año—dijo la prefecta Ana— ¡síganme!

—Bueno, lo siento, Ash, pero no toleraré que estés enamorada de un Slytherin!

—Hermy, ¡¡el ya no me gusta!

— ¡Por favor!

Llegaron a la sala común, Ashley y Hermione se fueron a su habitación.

—Hola Potter, hola Weasley—les dijo una chica con ojos rasgados

—Corrección: Ash y Hermy.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos presentarnos, ya que, bueno, a menos que nos expulsen, compartiremos la habitación durante 7 años. Yo soy Terry Smith, 11 años.

(N/A.: Sé que el apellido de Terry me salió muy clásico, pero en fin.)

—Cho Minami, 12 años, los cumplí hoy, jajaja. Soy japonesa.

—Katie Jordan, 11 años, hija de Lee Jordan, que por cierto, es el mejor amigo de los hermanos de tu padre—dijo indicando a Hermy.

—Hermione Weasley, 11 años. Sí, ya lo sé. Increíble que no nos hayamos visto nunca, Katie.

—Ashley Potter, 11 años, hija de Harry Potter

Las chicas miraron su frente

—Sí, no está mintiendo, le veo la pequeña marca heredada de Potter—dijo contenta Terry.

—Bueno, esteeeee… ¿Quién quiere ranas de chocolate?—preguntó Cho

—Yo, espera, voy a buscar algo de cerveza de manteca—dijo Ashley. Revolvió en su baúl y encontró lo que buscaba: la capa invisible, robada del baúl de su hermano y el mapa del merodeador.

Salió, se cubrió con la capa y fue a la cocina.

—Hola Winky, Lobby! ¡No sabía que trabajaban aquí!—exclamó al ver a sus dos ex elfos, a los que Hermione (madre) había liberado a escondidas.

—Ashi! ¡Que bueno verla! Si, nosotros trabajamos aquí. ¿Que se le apetece?—pregunto Winky con su vocecita chillona(N/A: Winky se supone que le echaron desmemorizante y ahora no recuerda nada sobre los Crouch).

—Algo de cerveza de manteca.

Ashley salió con 10 botellas de cerveza de manteca en brazos, que estaba que se le caía.

— ¡Qué tonta!—murmuró— ¡Accio cerveza de manteca!

Dobló la capa, la llevó bajo el brazo y fue así hasta la sala común.

—Yupiiiii!—gritó Terry al ver las botellas— ¡y Katie tiene grageas de todos los sabores!

Aquí tienen el 2º capítulo, espero que les guste, pronto pondré el tercero.

Saludos.

N. M. K.

Ashley Potter


	3. III El león de Gryffindor

¡¡¡Hola! ¡¡¡Tercer capítulo sacado de la nada! Una aclaración: siempre que diga Hermione me estoy refiriendo a la madre, cuando diga Hermy, la hija. Excepto esas veces en que hable un profesor, por ejemplo, tendrán que deducir (cosa que será fácil) si estoy hablando de madre o hija. ¡Perdónenme una cosa! En el capítulo anterior, no lo revisé, acabo de leerlo, en vez de Dobby dice Lobby (maldito corrector automático), ¡¡lo siento, lo siento! Contestación de Reviews:

**Agus y Monny: **Gracias por tu review. Si, son historias paralelas . A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la pareja de Cho & Harry, pero las demás no me gustaban en absoluto. Se parece un poco al de Boni, si, pero no es el mismo. En realidad, este no tiene que tener nada que ver con el de Boni, pero se me fue la inspiración, así que ALGUNAS cosas están basadas en el de Boni, ¿se entiende? En cuanto a la casa de Ashley…. La cambié por que en una página de Harry Potter estoy inscrita como Ashley Potter y me han seleccionado para Ravenclaw. Además, necesitaba que Ash estuviera en otra casa para…. Ups, se me van los secretos. En fin, la razón para la que esté en otra casa la sabrás en este capítulo. Besos.

III: El león de Gryffindor

Eran las 12. Ashley se levantó, tomó la capa y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estuvo dando un par de vueltas algo perdida, hasta que encontró a la dama gorda (que en ese momento cantaba algo que parecía al tío Percy cantando en la ducha).

—Ranas de chocolate—susurró.

El retrato se abrió. Vio a Lee sentado frente al fuego, hablando con tío Fred (Ashley llamaba tío a todos los amigos de sus padres, excepto a Marietta, a quien llamaba Etta.

—Hola Lee, tío Fred!

—Hola Ashley, tu hermano está arriba.

Subió y vio encima del cartelito que decía 4º año, habían puesto en papel dorado con un león y debajo del león, escrito con rojo:

"ENTRE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO"

—Vanidoso—susurró Ashley

Abrió y vio a su hermano jugando videojuegos muggle en un play station portátil (N.A: ¬.¬). Los demás dormían: Zacharías, como buen Weasley, con la sábana por los suelos, un pie fuera de la cama y los brazos extendidos. William, se le notaba bastante que era el hijo de Hermione, pero no se le notaba nada que era hermano de la alocada y desordenada Hermy (N.A.: cómo verán, Hermy se parece más a Ron, mientras que Will se parece más a Hermione): dormía de lado bien tapado hasta la boca. Christian estaba acostado con la cabeza colgando de la cama por un lado y los pies por el otro. En cambio, James, que se ubicaba al otro extremo de la habitación, estaba sentado con los almohadones de Zacharías y Christian, muy concentrado en el juego. Luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ash.

—Kiube, Ash!—exclamó al verla (N.A.: Grrr…. James, ¡ésa es una de mis expresiones favoritas!)

—Hola, James

—Explícate—le dijo seriamente, apartando el videojuego (En el que, por cierto, había perdido al ver a su hermana)

— ¿Tan interesado? Lo siento, hermanito, no tengo intenciones de decírtelo.

—Vale, vale. Me parece que no sabes leer. El cartel de afuera dice: ENTRE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, ¿Me equivoco, peque-raven?

—No, pero no me interesa—rápidamente sacó la varita—_petrificus totalus_

En ese mismo instante, James quedó inmovilizado.

—Vuelve a llamarme peque-raven y verás lo que te sucede—le susurró y le lanzó el contra maleficio. Bajó las escaleras.

—Papá acaba de irse—le informó Lee a Ashley.

—Bueno, yo también me voy. Gracias por el dato, Lee.

—No hay de que. Por cierto, ¿juntas los cromos?

—Aja

—Entonces toma—le lanzo un cromo.

Cuando Ashley hubo salido y cruzado a toda velocidad antes de que la joven Filch o su queridísimo gato la pillaran, dio vuelta el cromo y vio que figurita era. Sorpresa: Harry Potter. Leyó la descripción:

"_Harry Potter es mundialmente conocido como el niño que sobrevivió, más tarde, como el hombre que derrotó al señor de las tinieblas cuando regresó. Actualmente vive en Londres, junto a su esposa Cho Chang y sus dos hijos". _Ashley sonrió. Sabía que tía Hermione era la encargada de escribir todo eso en los cromos.

Consiguió llegar a la sala común y fue derecho a su cama.


	4. IV La poción multijugos

Ooooooh…. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca… dos capítulos en un día! Aunque son cortitos, claro, jejejeje. Aclaraciones:

**Detalles sobre Sybill Snape:** En realidad, me divierte mucho escribir este personaje. Hija de Marieta y Severus (wow, ¡que imaginación!), es antipática y amarga como Severus. Es profesora de Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas, pero está de reemplazo en pociones (lo confieso, aún no tengo profesor de pociones), aunque el puesto que ansía es el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Eso explica por qué odia a Remus Lupin tanto como su padre.

**Sobre el grupo:** Ya que empiezan las clases de Ashley, aclaro sobre cada personaje(lo que está entre paréntesis es el personaje de la saga oficial de Harry Potter con el que se puede comparar):

Ashley: la empollona y la rebelde (medio Hermione medio Harry)

Cho: Algo despistada, pero la chica que saca buenas notas a duras penas (Harry)

Katie: La chica mala notas (Neville)

Hermy: inteligente y desordenada (medio Ron medio Hermione)

Terry: la desordenada (Ron)

IV: La poción multijugos

—Bienvenidos al noble arte de las pociones. Me han ordenado que llene sus cabezas, así que es lo que haré.

Ashley la miró. Era increíble que la madre de Sybill Snape fuera tía Etta, que ni Ash ni James se explicaban como su padre soportaba que durmiera de vez en cuando bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

—Hoy comenzaremos con la poción multijugos, claro que—sonrió malévolamente—solo si la realizan, ya que dudo que puedan realizarla.

— ¿Quééééééé? Profesora, ¡la poción multijugos no se toma hasta 5º año para las MHB!

—Srta. Potter, creo que la profesora de pociones en este minuto soy yo.

Algunos rieron. Estaban en clase doble de pociones con los Hufflepuff.

—Bueno, estaremos un mes trabajando en esto—miró despectivamente a Hermy, que en ese momento jugueteaba con su varita—.Formen parejas con quien quieren convertirse. Potter, ven un segundo.

Ashley miró aterrorizada a la profesora

—He dicho que vengas.

—Bien—susurró Ash

Caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio de la profesora.

—Te lo advierto, Potter, una vez más que interrumpes mi clase y perderás 20 puntos para Ravenclaw, ¿entendido?

—Aja

—Ve a trabajar, Potter

— ¿Ashley?—le preguntó Cho— ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?

Ashley miró a Hermy, que en ese momento formaba pareja con Carla Thomas.

—Vale.

Comenzaron. Finalmente, la profesora los hizo meter la poción en simples botellas plásticas etiquetadas con nombre, casa y curso.

—Oigan, creo que me vendría bien guardar esto—dijo Terry (que formaba pareja con Katie), señalando una pequeña botella con poción—¿Alguien sabe en que libro sale la receta?

—_Moste Potente Potions_, Sección prohibida, necesitas la firma de algún profesor para sacarla—dijo automáticamente Ashley

Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si llevamos a penas dos días aquí?—le preguntó Cho

— Hoy, antes del desayuno, me levanté a la biblioteca a sacar unos cuantos libros—Contestó Ashley

—En fin, le pediré la firma a la profesora Tonks

—Como si te fuera a firmar eso.

—Por cierto, Carla, jeje, ¿no se te hace conocida la poción?—susurró Ashley mientras almorzaban

—Oh, sí…. Sabes, me parece haberla elaborado antes… Hablando de la poción multijugos, ¿que hiciste cuando te convertiste en James?

—Simple: Como nunca me dejaron volar, tomé la escoba de papá, fue en tiempos en que estábamos en casa de Tía Molly, fui al campo que utilizaban antes tío George y tío Fred para entrenar y me puse a volar, fue genial. Escondí a James en su armario para que no viera nada, bien sellado hasta las rendijas. Luego, claro, fui a MI habitación y la desordené entera, tomando cosas como mi diario de vida y mi patineta (mis objetos más preciados), los escondí bajo la cama de James. Luego, pasé el resto de la hora escondida en mi armario, cuando pasó el efecto, salí del armario, silenciosamente solté a James y fui corriendo donde mamá gritando: Mamá, ¡James se metió en mi habitación y me robó mi diario! Castigaron a James. Le pagué todas las que me debía. Y, ¿Qué hiciste tú?

—En realidad, como soy hija única, me convertí en mamá y le mandé reprimendas a mi padre, fue genial.

— ¡Ah! Claro, como tu padre le tiene miedo a tu madre, ya que parece una versión rejuvenecida de tía Molly…

—Eh, Potty, Tonks te reta a un duelo, media noche, sala de trofeos, yo soy su segunda, ¿cuál es el tuyo?—le dijo de pronto Susan Umbridge

—Para empezar, ¿Quién dijo que yo aceptaba participar en este reto? Pero acepto. Mi segunda es Hermione Weasley.

—Weasley, ¿eh? ¿La de la familia de mediocres?

—Mediocres pero valientes e inteligentes.

—En fin. Recuerda: Hoy, media noche, sala de trofeos. Sólo varitas.

¡¡¡Fin cuarto capítulo! ¿Es mi imaginación o es el más largo hasta el momento? En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Ashley Potter


	5. V Adiós mamá

Espero que a las fans de Cho-Harry no les enfade esto. Lo siento, pero se me acabaron las ideas, y si no hacía esto, terminaría plagiando otros fics e incluso otros libros.

V: Adiós mamá

Llegó el correo. Ashley recibió la carta que Hedwig le traía.

—Es de papá!-exclamó alegremente. Hermy, Cho y Terry se inclinaron sobre su hombro para leer la carta.

"_Querida Ashley:_

_Siento mucho decirte esto, pero tu madre murió. Se que puede ser muy doloroso, más que un castigo de un año con Umbridge y su pluma, pero es la verdad. Al parecer, fue atacada por un mortífago loco que creía que Voldemort aún estaba en su cumbre. La mató cuando iba a hacer las compras. Dumbledore obviamente me ha dado autorización para retirarlos una semana antes a ti, a James, a Hermy y a Will. Espero que estén bien que no les haya pasado nada. _

_Te quiere_

_Papá"_

Las chicas miraron a Ash, que en ese momento estaba pálida como la tiza. De pronto, Ash se cayó encima de Hermy. Hermy la abrazó mientras Ashley decía:

—No… mamá no está muerta, verdad… En serio mamá no está muerta…

—Ash, ¿que te pasó?—James se acercó con cara triste y tomó a su hermana en brazos—Recibiste la carta de papá, verdad.

Abrazó fuertemente a su hermana. Ella rodeó el cuello de su hermano mayor y dijo:

—James, snik, no, mamá no ha muerto, verdad? Sólo es una broma pesada de Julio Malfoy, verdad.

—Señor y Señorita Potter, ¡vengan aquí!—gritaron el profesor Flickwick y la profesora Mcgonnagall a la vez.

—Supongo que ya sabrán… ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la señorita Potter?-Preguntó la profesora al ver a la niña acostada en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Estee… profesora, mire, al parecer, cuando recibió la carta de mi padre, entró en estado de shock, por decirlo de cierto modo.

— ¡¡¡Severus! Tráenos una poción reanimadora, ¡por favor!—gritó el profesor Flickwick

Rápidamente, Severus trajo una botellita con un líquido naranjo.

—Bueno, señor Potter, lleve a su hermana y a los Weasley a la cancha de quidditch, su padre está ahí(al parecer, recordando el primer partido contra la señorita Cho Potter) junto con el señor y la señora Weasley esperándolos.

James bajó seguido por Will y Hermy.

— ¡Papá!—exclamó la pequeña al ver a su padre. Se bajó de los brazos de su hermano y corrió a abrazar a Harry—Mamá está en casa, ¿verdad? ¡Ella no ha muerto!

Ashley empezó a llorar. Hermy también y por las mejillas de los chicos corrieron unas solitarias lagrimillas, intentando no llorar para dar el buen ejemplo a sus hermanas.

—Me temo que es verdad, Ash. ¡Accio equipaje!—La jaula de copo de nieve, la escoba de James, la escoba de Will, los artículos de broma de Hermy y los baúles de los cuatro.

—Hermy, hija, ven aquí—susurró Hermione, mientras acariciaba el pelo rojo intenso y ondulado de su hija.

Ashley comenzó a llorar otra vez, más fuerte que antes.

—Ashley, ¡cállate! ¡Tarde o temprano sucedería! —le espetó James, enfadado, mientras otra lágrima corría por su mejilla.

— ¡James Sirius Potter!—le gritaron Ron y Harry a la vez

— ¡Qué vergüenza, es obvio que quiera llorar, Cho ha muerto, TU MADRE HA MUERTO, y tú como si nada! ¡Compórtate!—le gritó enfadado Harry a James.

Después de eso, James comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, y Will, viendo que no conseguía nada, excepto el dolor en su pecho que iba en aumento, comenzó a llorar también. Ron se apresuró en abrazar a los muchachos, pues Hermione ya estaba con Hermy y Harry con Ashley.

Pues les dejo este capítulo inconcluso, jejejejeje.

Reviews, please!

_Ashley Potter_


	6. VI Regalos y un dolor inmenso

: Flash Back :

Cho estaba sentada en el sofá, tejiendo una larga bufanda de colores grises y azules. Al lado de ella, había un chaleco rojo con las siglas "JP" en dorado.

-Harry?

-Mmmmm...-contestó Harry, que en ese momento estaba revoloteando en el baúl, buscando el brillantador para el palo de la escoba.

-Tu crees que Ashley y James vendrán para navidad?

-No lo se... Puede que Ashley se quede, es su primer año...

Cho dejó la bufanda, terminada, junto al chaleco, los envolvió en papel madera y pegó una notita en cada uno.

-Voy a comprar-dijo. Salió.

Harry miró los paquetes. "James en Gryffindor y Ash en Ravenlcaw... Espero que Hermione también esté en Ravenclaw"-pensó.

Pasaron las horas y Cho no llegaba. Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Salió de la casa y vio a Cho, tirada en el suelo... Muerta.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella. "por... por que toda mi familia tiene que morir siempre?"-pensó con tristeza.

-Accio-susurró despues de asegurarse que no había ningun muggle a la vista.

Entró a la casa y dejo a Cho en la cama. Tomó a Hedwig y les escribió las notas a James y a Ashley, con el corazón completamente partido.

Luego tomó los paquetes y los dejó sobre la cama de cada uno, bien hechas, por su queridisima Cho.

: Fin Flash Back :

Ashley se itró en su cama. Estaba exahusta... triste... dolida... Como podía haber sucedido eso?

Vio al lado de su almohada un paquete. Se levantó y lo tomó. "Para Ashley, con mucho cariño: tu mamá"-decía una notita encima del paquete.

-...Con mucho cariño... tu mamá... -Susurró entre sollozos. Lo abrió. Ahí estaba, una hermosisima bufanda gris y azul rey. Se la puso y salió. Al mismo momento, James salía de la habitación, con un chaleco rojo y dorado puesto.


End file.
